Azulra Neraka/Azulra's Rantings
The Majestic Rantings of Azulra 'Aetherac:' A Dream and fellow follower of Zaros. He is an intelligent and loyal Dream and we have been allies in recent rituals. He also insists that I ally with a stranger named Zaahgliv. I am not fond of this agreement. 'Arachnea:' An elderly Dream who is intelligent, powerful and easily fooled. Our past meetings have always left with her trying to capture me. However, despite her powers, she is unable to keep me imprisoned for too long. She also requires other Dream's help when it comes to subdue me, which suggests that I pose a threat to her existence. 'Azulra:' Me? I'm simply fabulous. 'Evgeni: ' A dream of standard power and below-average intelligence. He tries to schmooze his way out of confrontation. He's also immature... very immature. 'Kemses': One of Ptolemos' allies. This Zamorakian clearly cannot design a stable fortress, look how quick it crumbled when my legions assaulted the fort. 'Kisbeth': An intelligent Dream who was able to fool the humans of Kandarian into her rule their kingdom as their Queen. 'Lylandrea': An odd Dream who claims to worship Zaros. She planned on invading Varrock with Terova, a very Zamorakian thing to do. She has been missing for years now. 'Mavelus': Sandy (see 'Un-rejuvenated One') mentioned that this Dream is extremely immature like Evgeni. He appears to annoy her. 'Penindasan:' A Dream from my tribe, the Mah-Ah'roh. She belongs to the Terpilih caste which are known as the 'Will of Mah'. She took interest in teleportation, while a Dream cannot move freely between worlds, she could sense powerful magics being used, similar to the World Gate or the Fairy Rings. My father used her interest to follow me to Gielinor. Since she got here, her power began to increase. It must be her interest in divine energy. She will serve as a great ally for now. 'Ptolemos': Please wait while we transcribe the many rants Azulra has regarding Ptolemos. 'Terova:' A Dream that plotted to invade Varrock with Lylandrea. Both claim to be Zarosian however Terova wields Zamorakian Chaos Magic and both intend of causing chaos instead of control. Fools. 'Thane Krios:' Tall, like a giant, this Dream stays neutral in Dream politics and still continues to worship Mother Mah. He's odd more so than Evgeni, but it's a different kind of oddness. Vixxox: Another Dream that was able to infiltrate human politics. He has served as King of Kandarian a few times. Kandars are clearly stupid. 'Xolotl': I hear whispers of a Dream that is a berserker. His lack of inelegance is made up in brute strength. I hear his powers over fire rival mine. The whispers were true and Arachena hired him to take me out with her. Evgeni prevented them from destroying my physical form. Despite their effort, I am still alive and he ended up dying later on. 'Yurlungur:' This Dream is my father. He is a talented necromancer, user of the shadow realm and is quite the control freak. He was speared by the Neraka after the Taredi's failed revolution for remaining loyal to them. He later lead a revolt against the Neraka in an attempt to sacrifice me so that Mah may grant him dominion over the Mah-Ah'roh. ... He failed and I fled to Gielinor with the Mahjarrat... but eventually he found me. I did have an upper-hand this time as I was no longer a child. As soon as he manifested out of the shadows I began to tear at him, removing his flesh from his bone before he could blink. 'Zaahgliv': Mentioned by Aetherac. He appears to be Zarosian and Aetherac made an alliance between us three. 'Un-rejuvenated One' (''Lu-Kreeza): An un-rejuvenated Dream that I have encountered twice. I shall call her Sandy and she shall be mine. She will be a good source of Mahjarrat-bane. Gallery'' Arachnea chathead3.png|Arachnea AzulraRejuvinatedChathead.png|Azulra Evgenichatface1.png|Evgeni PtolemosPortrait1.png|Ptolemos Thane.png|Thane VixxoxChathead.png|Vixxox Xolotl Chathead.png|Xolotl YoralRejuvenatedActive Chathead.png|Yurlungur Lu-Kreeza.png|Sandy (Lu-Kreeza) Azulra's Notes of the Kin Azulra's Notes of the Kin Category:Neraka Tribe